A Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
If Jeffrey and Jaden had Hiccup's help when teaming up with the Star Fox team to save Dinosaur Planet, how would it go? Would facing General Scales and Andross be just as challenging? Would retrieving the SpellStones be easier with the three all together? Follow along with the more updated version of the Adventure of "Star Fox Adventures" and find out. Chapter 1: New Mission *(Meanwhile in the lost corner of Lylat System...) *Xion: *looks at the stars* Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: * Chapter 5: Chapter : Galdon *(Fox, Tricky and the Justice Guardian get teleported to where the Warp Path leads them to) *Jeffrey: Here we are. *Bartok: Where is "here" though? *Xion: No idea. *Lapis: *looks around* ...!!!! Uh, guys....? *points* *Xion: *gasps* *(There's a giant statue of a monster made of ice holding something in it's paw) *Goofy: That statue is holding something. *Hiccup: Well, This Statue look like it's been Frozen. *Spike: You're saying we should try melting it? * Hiccup: We have the Dragons. * Fluttershy: I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this... * Atticus: I'm sure it's just an ice statue. What's the worst that could happen? * (they approach the ice statue) * DJ: *gulps* * Hiccup: *to toothless* ok bud, fire away. * Fox: Flame! * (Tricky uses the flame command on the ice statue) * (The ice begins to melt) Chapter : The Fourth Gatekeeper *Warp Stone: Fox, my boy! And Justice Guardians! Three SpellStones down and only one to go! You seem to be getting the hang of this! *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* Thank you! *Warpstone: Now, it's time for you and Tricky and The Justice Guardians To go On Dragon Rock, you're toughest Challenge Yet. *Fox: That's easy for you to say, but where can we find the Gatekeeper? *Warp Stone: He is closer than you realize. He who has no voice has plenty to say. *Brain: That doesn't make any sense. How can someone have plenty to say without a voice? *Xion: It's a riddle. *Blaze: Where's Batman when you need him...? *Hiccup: hmn.... he who has no voice......... wait! *remembers a flashback where a dinosaur mumbles*. Let’s go talk to one of the Thorntails. *Batty: One of the Thorntails? *Jaden: *thinks* .........!!! Wait! I know who Hiccup is talking about!! *Jeffrey: Then let's get going. *Bartok: Could someone please tell me what you are talking about? *Xion: That Thorntail we met. The one that wouldn't talk to us. *Hiccup: Well let's Go. *(Fox, Tricky, and the Justice Guardians look around for the quiet Thorntail) *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* *Toothless: *Walks* *Spike: You think he's where he always is? *Astrid: Well let's see what Hiccup can lead us. *(They look around until they find the quiet Thorntail) * Serenity: *smiles* Hello! * (As usual, the quiet Thorntail doesn't say a word.) * Aqua: We're sorry to bother you, but....... you don't happen to know anything about a Spellstone, would you? * Quiet Thorntail: ...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks pale upon hearing this* * Jeffrey: ...You do know something, don't you? * Fox: I should have guessed there is something odd about you. The Warpstone Said that we should find you. * Princess Cadence: ..... Please. You need to tell us what you know. We were sent to save Dinosaur Planet. We understand you don't feel like talking, but if you are hiding something, please. You need to tell us. We'll be able to fix all this if you share what you have. * Quiet Thorntail: ...... Hmmm.... *saddened* I haven't spoken since something terrible happened... Something that I am ashamed to admit... * Xion: What happened...? * Quiet Thorntail: I too attempted to save our planet, but.... I failed... * Hiccup: Tell us, what happened. * Baby Lily: *looks worried* * Quiet Thorntail: *walks with Fox, Tricky and the Justice Guardians* I led a group of dinosaurs against General Scales. He learned of our plan before we could act, and launched a full-scale offensive against us. We never stood a chance. He imprisoned three of my closest friends on Dragon Rock, and it is also where he has taken the SpellStone. * May: So that's why you never spoke to anyone? You felt it was your fault for what happened to your friends? * Quiet Thorntail: Yes...all because of a foolish attempt to defeat General Scales... * Fluttershy: Oh... *gently hugs him* You poor tortured soul... * Sora: Well, then...leave it to us. We'll find your friends, get the SpellStone and finish what you started. * Fox: So how did you Survive? If Scales let you go. it can only means because... * Quiet Thorntail: I am the Gatekeeper. * (Everyone was shocked and surprised by this) * Ventus: ....I don't believe it... * Terra: All this time...... a Gatekeeper was in front of our noses!! * DJ: Now it all makes sense. Scales must've known this Thorntail was the Gatekeeper. So he let him go because he needs him alive. * Fishleg: Oh my Thor... * Shira: You were right all along to suspect him at first, son... * DJ: I just had a feeling he wasn't just a typical Thorntail. * (All Thorn Tails Open the Gateway) * Quiet ThornTail: The Gateway of Dragon Rock is now open, Please, Help my Friends, they're on your side. * Hiccup: Don't Worry, We'll Help your Friends Sir, And the Spellstone is good as Returned. * Jaden: Just don't be so hard on yourself that you'd stay silent. Your friends wouldn't want you to do that. * Jeffrey: He's right. I'm sure they'd understand. Just leave everything else to us, and we'll defeat Scales for you. He won't get away with this. * Steven: And we'll will be able to stop him when the time comes! Chapter : Vs. General Scales *Scales' voice: I've been waiting for you, Fox McCloud and Justice Guardians! *Alexis: ....! Oh no........... It's him! *Sora: Good! Now we can settle this! *(General Scales drops from the ceiling on the battlefield) *Jeffrey: *growls and summons his Keyblade* *Hiccup: *Grabs his inferno sword* *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* Scales..... We meet again... *General Scales: You may have returned the Spell Stones, but the war is not over yet! Now you must face me! *Rainbow Dash: Fine! We'll defeat you right here and now! You're outnumbered, dino-breath! *Donald: Yeah! You can't beat us all! *Hiccup: Ok guys, let's take down that mutant saur! *Jesse: Go Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! *(Topaz Tiger gets summoned) *Topaz Tiger: Alright! Let me at him, Jesse! *Jesse: Sick 'em! *(Topaz Tiger pounces at Scales, but Scales grabs him and tosses him to the side) *Donald: *quacks angrily as he attacks Scales, but gets thrown aside too* *Peridot: Here i Come You Clod!!! *Scales: *tries to strike at Peridot with his sword* *Goofy: *uses his shield to defend Peridot* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:What-If Stories